The Revenge of Captain Syrup
by B.W.M
Summary: Taking place days before Super Mario Sunshine, Captain Syrup, years after her defeat in Wario Land II, returns to get her revenge on Wario and Mario, but fails miserably. Please Review!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Wario, Captain Syrup, ect., so don't sue me Nintendo, Square Soft, Sega, Hudson, and Rare!  
  
"Hi. This is Wario. What is this story about you ask? This story is about Pauline "Maple" Syrup ( from Donkey Kong, and Wario Land 1-2) and it's about her past and what ever happened to her after I, Wario, stole her treasure in Wario Land 2 . . ."  
  
Prologue: A Document in a Diary  
  
The day after Syrup Castle collapsed.  
  
Note to self: This is going to be a historical document in my diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I , Pauline Maple Syrup, was worried about my treasure hoard, that I, before I became a renegade pirate, was given to me from the great dragon-koopa, King Bowser Koopa, being stolen by one of my former boyfriends, Wario, evil twin of another of my former boyfriends, Mario. How did I get with Wario, you ask? Well, you need to know a little background history on myself. As an assignment from King Bowser to try to kill the Mario Bros. and the Wario Bros., I was to disguise myself as a beautiful civilian in Mushroom City who made Mario and Wario fall in love with me and have dates with me. The purpose of this dating was to spy on them. I then found this caged gorilla. It turned out that this gorilla was named Donkey Kong and that he was neglected and abused by Mario for 4 weeks. I then showed Bowser Donkey Kong, and a smile slid across his face. He told me about a 2-part plan we were going to use: First, we weakened the bars of the cage. Second, we told DK that we are going to give him his own piece of land, his own airplane, a mega mushroom, some traps and minions, and his own castle with some bananas. DK agreed. The next day, when I was walking near the cage with the plumbers, DK broke out of the cage, and then he grabbed me! The plan was going to work well, but then I saw Bowser running away! But then I saw why: Wario was after him! After seeing the two run off, Mario then chased after DK and, after a long journey and much to my dismay, defeated him. I then threw at him the only thing I thought would harm him, a poisonous mushroom. Actually, it turned out to be a super mushroom! Mario grew bigger and then beat DK up. DK apologized and as for me, I got yelled at by Bowser, who narrowly escaped Wario, because I failed the mission. I then got so mad that I decided to turn Bowser's own pirate unit, the Brown Sugar Pirates, into a renegade pirate group. I then went into hiding from Bowser's forces for a few years, until I decided to steal Princess Peach Toadstool's giant statue and build a castle on top of it. My hideaway was Kitchen Island. Then, after a few weeks, Wario came and tried to steal the statue! I then sent my personal bodyguard, a genie, after him. After Wario beat the genie, I threw a bomb that would blow up the whole entire castle! After the castle blew up, I saw that Wario was still alive, and then I saw Mario with Bulldog, the "Sky Pop" airplane he stole from Wario during his adventure against Tatanga ( which I found out later was used as a distraction for Wario to invade Mario's Castle in Mario Land), stealing Peach's statue from Wario. I then saw Wario use the lamp to summon the genie, and then the genie asked Wario to show his wealth in order to see if Wario deserves the castle he asked for. Wario showed the genie his wealth. The genie then said Wario could keep his wealth. Wario did, and then the genie granted Wario his own planet, with his face on it, with a castle on top of it! I then got so mad I vowed that one day I would steal Wario's treasure! Then a few months later, I had a plan. I decided to invade Wario's castle, steal his treasure, and then flood his castle with water! I also hid his alarm clock somewhere, so he wouldn't find it! But alas, he did find it, and undone what I did. After a bit of chasing, he chased me into Mushroom City, and into this haunted house! On the top floor, I was captured by this ghost. Wario came, beat the ghost, and then me, and got back his treasure! I then decided to redo the plan with a few differences. The differences are that he chased me into his cellar, and into this old shutdown factory in Mushroom City. I then got into this hovercraft, and battled him! He won though, and got back his treasure! I then repeated the plan, this time leading him into my pirate headquarters, Syrup Castle! I then battled him on a hovercraft, atop a fiery floor, with explosives! Amazingly, he won, but he also blew up my castle! I then repeated the plan but this time he sunk my ship, the S.S. Teacup! I then entered some underwater ruins, but got captured by this Bubble Boo! Wario came, beat him, and took back his treasure( again)! After that, I decided to take over his castle, and throw him out! I did, but he still beat me! I then gave up, but then I noticed something: he took my map to my treasure hoard! I'm now worried that to benefit himself and as a revenge plan, he'll steal my treasure! I feel tired. I better go to bed now. Tomorrow, I am going to check my treasure hoard, where my last remaining minions are.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
Pauline Syrup 


	2. The Story Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Wario, Captain Syrup, ect., so don't sue me Nintendo, Square Soft, Sega, Hudson, and Rare!  
  
The Story begins. . . Near Mushroom City and the Dark Woods, a mysterious woman was coming out of what seemed like the ruins of a blown up castle. That woman would be the treacherous Captain Syrup, who was once the most ruthless, cruelest, feared, and bloodthirsty pirate ever to sail the Mushroom Seas. That title now belongs to Jonathon Jones, the shark pirate. Syrup was disguised as a civilian using her first name Pauline. She was heading towards her secret treasure hoard located in a cave in a mountain in some far off woods. When she reached her destination, she noticed that the secret entrance was open. " Oh no! I hope that somebody left the door open, instead of that cad Wario stealing my treasure!" She raced through the broken traps and the dead minions and she found that her treasure's gone! " My treasure! No!" She then noticed a letter. She picked it up. It read: "Dear whoever this treasure belongs too,  
  
we have stolen your treasure! Try to catch us if you can, sucker!  
from,  
  
The Mario Bros. and  
  
The Wario Bros." "Wario!" Syrup yelled. She then raced out of the cavern in a rage.  
  
Later. . . " Where's Wario! I want to give him a piece of my mind!" Syrup yelled. Toad has ordered the guards to take Syrup away before she completely tears Peach's castle apart! Toad doesn't know where Wario is. "He's, um, busy right now, so you have to wait a while before he's back!" "What! If that's the case, then I'll go over to the Marios then!" Syrup then stormed off. " Phew. I was worried that she was going to wreck the whole castle!" The guards arrived. "What's wrong?" " Oh, nothing . . ."  
  
" Hey Mario!" Syrup yelled. " Pauline! Is that You?" Mario asked. Syrup was now furious! " Yes it's me, you greedy, no-good, plumber!" Mario was now puzzled. " Why are you angry at me?" Mario asked. " First, you caused Bowser to fire me because Donkey Kong and I failed to kill you, and then you stole that statue of that stupid Peach, and then you steal my treasure!" Syrup yelled. Mario asked, " What treas. . . " "Get away from my brother!" interrupted a sneaky voice. All of a sudden, Wario appeared. " You!" Syrup yelled. Syrup then grabbed Mario, pulled out a cutlass, and aimed its edge at Mario's throat. "If you don't tell me where the treasure is, it will be the end of Mario!" Syrup said. Wario was now cautious. He has to make a decision. It's either his treasure or his brother's life. He first thought of when they grown up together, when he and his brothers were at their terrible twos. Mario was the meanest yet most popular kid during that year. After their third birthday(The Marios and the Warios are in fact quadruplets. The Yoshis on Yoshi's Island excluded the tale on Wario and Waluigi though), Mario started being nice to Wario and his other brothers. He then looked into his brother's eyes, which had fear in them. " Mario doesn't deserve this, even for all the mean things he did to me and my brothers." Wario thought to himself. So he decided to do the safest thing possible. " Follow me." So as Wario was leading Syrup and Mario to his treasure, he secretly pushed a button inside one of his pockets. " I hope Luigi and Waluigi gets this signal." Wario thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile. . . " Take that! And that!" yelled Waluigi as was playing a tennis match against Luigi. "Don't hit so hard! I can't keep up!" yelled Luigi. Then as Waluigi smashed the final ball, a siren wailed. " Oh oh! Looks like our brothers are in trouble!" Luigi called. " Let's rescue them, but, just in case, let's bring a cannon along!" Waluigi called back. The two grabbed a radar and then went off to rescue their brothers!  
  
At Wario Castle. . . " Okay, where is it!" Syrup yelled. " There it is!" Wario pointed to a door. Syrup opened it. " What? All I see is this red tunnel and ahhhhhh!! " Syrup was then swallowed by a gigantic green rattlesnake! " Sssssssslumber! Where have you been?" asked Wario. Sssssssslumber, one of Syrup's former workers and Wario's pet snake from the Isle of Hags replied " I've been a little homesick." Wario then asked, " So, what's happened to Grunty's remains so far?" Sssssssslumber then felt nauseous. " You better get out of here now! Syrup's fighting her way out!" So Mario and Wario ran out of the castle and entered the warp pipe that led from Wario Planet to Waluigi's Island with a vomit-covered Syrup after them. As they came out of the pipe, they saw Luigi and Waluigi heading towards them with a cannon. "Quick! put that cannon over the pipe!" yelled Mario. " Why?" both asked Luigi and Waluigi. "Captain Syrup's down there!" Wario answered. "Syrup!" yelled the skinny plumbers. They immediately put the cannon over the pipe. " Ha ha ha! Try as you might, you'll never escape me! Ha ha h...Wha! Why is this pipe black all of a sudden?" Syrup then heard cranking and heard someone yell "Fire!" The cannon then fired Syrup out of the cannon. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Syrup screamed.  
  
Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle . . . Syrup saw that she was plummeting towards Bowser's Castle. " Ohhhhhhhhh Nooooooo!" Syrup screamed. Bowser was finishing dinner, which was goomnut cake with super mushrooms on top, with his kids. Morton was talking non- stop, Roy was threatening to beat him up if he didn't shut up, Iggy and Lemmy were having a one-sided food fight with Wendy, who's mad at them for ruining her makeup, and Ludwig was yelling at Chef Torte because the Koopa cook gave him caramel for dessert, not chocolate cake. Everything was fine, until all of a sudden, Syrup came crashing down! Bowser jumped in panic. " Kids! go to your rooms to be safe while I look what crashed in!" As his children were walking to their rooms, Bowser looked through the rubble until he saw this dusty shape trying to hide from him. " What the. . . Syrup! What are you doing here?" Bowser roared. Syrup knew she was trouble! " I , uh, I . . ." gawked Syrup in fear. " Never mind! Guards! Send this traitor to the lava pits!" Bowser yelled. As the guards seized her, Syrup begged Bowser to spare her life. " Please! Don't send me to the lava pits! I'll do anything! Anything!" Syrup pleaded. " Well, okay! But only if you will be my dungeon cleaner and pirate captain for the rest of your life!" said Bowser. " Deal!" said Syrup. " Good! Now get to work!" Bowser yelled. Syrup then went to the dungeon to start her new job...  
  
Mario thanked Wario. " Wow! You saved my life! How can I ever repay you!" Wario then replied, " Well, you can start by letting me and Waluigi move in with you." "What?!?!?" said both Mario and luigi. Waluigi then said " Yeah, we're lonely ruling our army on the Kitchen Isles and our own planet, so we decided to move in your house!" " Is that okay with you?" the Wario Bros. asked. " It's okay with us." Mario replied. " But Wario and Waluigi, what will become of your property?" Luigi asked. " Oh that's nothing. It'll become our summer home and our army has plenty to live off of for more than a thousand years!" answered Wario. So as the four brothers were walking to the Pipe House, Waluigi asked, " Say Wario, Where is your treasure anyway?" Wario simply answered "Oh, I hid it in a cave under the Pipe House." "What! Show us!" the three plumbers asked Wario. Wario simply parted some bushes and showed them this big underground hole with a locked door. Wario opened the door with a key from his pocket and revealed a treasure hoard so big it's bigger than all of the world's treasures and coins piled up. "Wow! How did you get that much money!" asked a wide-eyed Mario. " Some of it is from my adventures while most of it is from a spell I learned that duplicates all the treasures of any land I visited that ever existed." said Wario as he locked the door. " Why isn't the treasure in your castle?" Mario asked. " Oh, it is in my castle. This cave opening is a warp to it." Wario answered. As the four plumbers went in their house and went to bed, Wario and Mario have agreed on sharing the top bunk bed while Luigi and Waluigi share the bottom. But then Mario asked Wario a intriguing question. " Shall we tell Peach and Daisy about this?" Wario replied" Well I don't know. They might get too greedy, you know what I mean?" Wario then wound up his alarm clock, which is ironically the evil clock known as Countdown. Mario was surprised by the appearance of the baddie. " Wario! Why do you have that giant alarm clock with you? I destroyed it a long time ago during my adventure against Smithy!" Wario then sighed. " Before Bowser stole Peach, I was going to your pad to see if I could defeat you, since I'm invulnerable to most attacks. After the giant sword Exor went through Bowser's Keep, I decided to follow you so I could find out why you are so famous. After the adventure, I found this broken alarm clock in Smithy's Factory that goes by the name Countdown. I then rebuilt it with healing magic. It was so overjoyed that it decided to live with me. I took it to my castle, and that's that." Mario was still worried. " But Wario! As strong as I am right now, I can not beat the clock all by myself. I need at least an ally to help me beat the clock! What if it turns on us?" Wario then calmed Mario down by saying " Bah! I could defeat the clock in one hit!" Luigi, who was listening, was amazed to hear that Wario could single-handedly beat an enemy Mario couldn't beat by himself. He then asked Waluigi, " Waluigi! How did Wario get so powerful?" " Oh, he and I train with the most powerful and most common creatures on our planet, which are anti-guys, amazee daisies, embers, lava bubbles, Czar Dragons, clubbas, grey monty moles, lava piranas, giant tuff puffs, hyper-baddies, powerful underground baddies such as gloombas and dark koopas, giant spinies, giant black spinies, electro bloobers, mega-koopas, and super bloobers. We even have fire imps, lava demons, lava fiends, yeties, bubble boos, mega-boos, blarggs, and even giant monsters made of feces, in other words dung! There are at least 500,000 per creature on our planet, since it's at least 5 times larger than Mushroom Planet, which I estimate is 5 times larger than Earth. Over a quarter of the planet's population are in our army. The very few that Mario fought during his adventures were either finding another place to live, or were hired by Bowser." " Mama-mia! Those creatures are that common on your planet! Oh my, we surely could use your help during an adventure against Bowser!" Wario who was listening, then said, " Let's stop talking and go to sleep! It's midnight already!" So the four plumbers slept.  
  
The next day. . . " Help! Somebody save me from the Princess!" Toad was being chased by Toadstool. " Why you little. . . All I asked for was to keep the castle clean for a week, and when I came back from my vacation in Sarasaland I find this, a wrecked castle!" Peach raged. Toad pleaded, " It wasn't my fault! It was Captain Syrup's fault!" " So, it was Captain Syrup who wrecked my castle? Well, I guess we need the Mario Bros. to teach her a lesson! Come with me!" Peach then grabbed Toad's arm and started walking towards Mario's house. She was so furious that she and Toad didn't know that a boo with a bluish tongue was spying on them from behind some bushes outside of Toad Town. " Heh heh heh. Looks like Princess Toadstool is having trouble! I shall tell Lord Bowser about this." The ghost said to himself, as he flew away with an evil laugh. 


	3. A Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Wario, Captain Syrup, ect., so don't sue me Nintendo, Square Soft, Sega, Hudson, and Rare!  
  
A Secret . . . At Bowser's Castle . . . Captain Syrup was assigned to baby-sit Bowser's seven children while Bowser was taking a nap. She wasn't the only one babysitting. Bowser's head magikoopas, Kamek and Kammy, Bowser's strongest soldier, Kent C. " Koopa the Quick", and the creature Bowser's Clown Car was made to look like, Rudy the Clown, and his sidekick, Mad Scienstein, were also babysitting! They were playing a game of hide and seek, and they chased the Kooplings all over Bowser's Castle. Syrup kept running until she couldn't run anymore! When she stopped to rest, Kammy Koopa also stopped with her for a rest, leaving the rest behind. " Ugh," Syrup complained, " this is embarrassing! I'm supposed to be the meanest pirate of the Mushroom Seas, not a babysitter, who's chasing the seven brattiest kids all over this castle!" " Don't worry," Kammy said, " you'll be considered the meanest pirate of the seas, as soon as we take over the Mushroom Kingdom! I got a secret between us girls to tell you. Bowser doesn't know this, but me and Kamek secretly recruited fourteen powerful beings as part of the Koopa Troop! They are King Boo, who was freed from Professor E. Gadd's painting at his lab. Emperor Boo, who regained his true power after Wario defeated him, when he was known as that Catbat creature after being transformed by our third newest recruit, the Golden Diva! Another powerful recruit, from the Ribbon Isles, would be the King of ghost mice, with his floating teddy bear! Our fifth recruit would be another boo who was freed from Professor E. Gadd, Boolossus! I freed him myself! Another recruit is King Stretch, King Boo's brother, who was defeated by Wario after he captured you, but my brother Kamek helped him regain his power! After we recruited him, we recruited eight other powerful beings. The piranha plant king, Cractus, the king of the Bubble Boos, King Bubbly, the giant blue boo from Dinosaur Land, Transparencial, the cosmic knight from another reality, Culex, the skeleton witch from the Isle of Hags, Gruntilda, the infamous ghost king of Parsley Woods, who you were allies with once, the space alien Tatanga, the mysterious frog Wart, that dog creature, Belome, and that useless Buzzar's late husband, the infamous Cuckoo Condor! It took us years to recruit these villains after Bowser's first defeat at the hands of Mario! A few years after Wario destroyed your main pirate headquarters near Mushroom city, they just suddenly popped up out of nowhere, one after another. It still took a few years to recruit them all."  
  
Syrup was shocked. She didn't know that the Kamek and Kammy were recruiting powerful beings after Bowser's first defeat, but Kammy's secret did leave a question unanswered. " Kammy, did you just say that my castle was destroyed a few years ago?" " Why yes. Why did you ask me that?" " My castle was destroyed a few days ago!" " Impossible! That isn't plausible at all. Do you have a diary?" " Why yes. I do have one." " Give it to me! I must see when the last entry happened!" Syrup pulled out her diary, and gave it to Kammy, who then was reading the last entry of her diary. " What the? This entry is a few years old!" " How do know that?" " This entry took place in the year 1998. The year right now would be 2002!" " What! That can't be true, unless . . ." " Unless somebody put a magical sleeping spell on you. Was there somebody in the Black Sugar Gang that wanted to take over, because of your defeats at the hands of Wario?" " Why yes! There was Herbert, a giant pirate goom who wanted to replace me as captain of my pirate group after I got kicked out of Wario Castle by Wario! He must've been killed by Wario after that faucet freak stole my treasure!" Kammy was surprised. " That was quite interesting! I got an idea that will cheer you up. Bowser's next plan to capture Peach is tomorrow! I'll tell Bowser of all the recruits we have, and I'll convince him that I'll take a legion, made of our strongest troops, invade the Mushroom Kingdom, and trash and crash the Mario Bros. until they die!" Syrup wasn't surprised much by that. " A direct assault won't work on the Mario Bros! I got another plan that just might work!" Syrup then laughed as she told her new friend about her plan, as the others chased the Kooplings around.  
  
What is Syrup's plan, and what will happen to the Mario Bros? How would Wario and Waluigi now living at the Pipe House affect the outcome? Who was that boo spying on Peach and Toad? Find out in Captain Syrup's Revenge Part Two: Revenge at Last?  
  
To be continued by another story 


End file.
